


Ohana signifie "Famille"

by Lulujoy



Series: Aloha from Alola [2]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Adventure & Romance, F/M, Fluff
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-28
Updated: 2018-09-28
Packaged: 2019-07-18 16:43:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 8,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16122614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lulujoy/pseuds/Lulujoy
Summary: Après les évènements de "Wehe", Jessie, James, Miaouss et leurs autres pokémons se font oublier. Quoi de mieux que les îles pour cela?Attention, fic initialement postée avant la parution des jeux Soleil et Lune, donc différences importante avec ce qu'on sait maintenant d'Alola...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Et nous voilà enfin à la partie 2! Il y a moins d'aventure dans celle-ci. Si je devait classer les parties par style, je dirait que la première c'est de l'aventure, la deuxième de la romance limite fluff et la troisième du angst plutôt glauque.

Aux yeux de James, les îles qu'il apercevait dans le lointain ressemblaient à un tombeau. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'y imaginer sa liberté tant chérie portée en terre.

Son esprit fit le tour des évènements : Sa liberté était morte à l'instant ou sa tête avait été mise à prix. Quoi que, en réfléchissant bien, sa liberté avait peut-être disparu à l'instant où il avait dit « oui », contre son envie profonde, à Jessiebelle.

Il jeta un regard en arrière et su pertinemment qu'il n'avait jamais été libre depuis qu'il avait posé ses yeux sur Jessie. Son cœur se serra d'autant plus, car il entraînait la jeune femme dans cette cavale improbable. Ils avaient joués, ils avaient perdus.

Jessie ne semblait pas tellement s'en soucier, et elle profitait du soleil sur l'un des transats du pont avant. Elle avait complètement cessé de mettre du gel dans ses cheveux, et ils pendaient naturellement tout autour d'elle.

Le dernier concerné dans l'affaire était vraiment joyeux.  
« J'ai lu dans le guide que les Miaouss de cet archipel étaient les compagnons des princes et des rois !  
-Hmmm-hm. » Lui répondit le jeune homme.  
« J'ai vraiment hâte d'y être ! Il parait qu'ils ont aussi des pouvoirs psychiques. J'ai bien appris à parler et à marcher, qu'est-ce qui m'empêcherais d'avoir des attaques psy ?  
-C'est sûr.  
-Tu n'écoutes pas ce que je te raconte, hein James ? »  
Piqué, James plissa un peu des yeux. « Désolé.  
-Tu es… tracassé.  
-J'ai l'impression de m'être enfuis toute ma vie. »

Miaouss resta silencieux quelques instant. Il tourna également son regard vers Jessie, et le coin de sa bouche réprima un sourire qui signifiait chez lui « Eh, j'ai une idée ! ». Il se reconcentra sur le chapelet d'île.

« Mes pouvoirs psychique latents me permettent de faire une prédiction !  
-Haha ! » Fit James, amusé. « Et c'est ?  
-Sur l'une de ses îles, Jessie et toi, vous partagerez un baiser ! »  
Le sourire de James se figea.

« Sur l'une de ses îles, vous vous marierez tous les deux...  
-Je suis beaucoup moins confiant de tes pouvoirs psychiques, soudainement.  
-Chuuut. » Le coupa Miaouss. « Sur l'une de ses îles, nous nous installerons à trois. »

James ne comprenais pas ce qui se passait : la voix de Miaouss s'était métamorphosée. Beaucoup plus grave que d'habitude, plus sérieuse, et ses yeux semblaient perdus dans le vague, fixant avec une expression située quelque part entre la béatitude et l'horreur les îles au loin. Il posa sa main sur sa patte, et impossible de le faire bouger, il était comme statufié. Reculant, le jeune homme se précipita vers Jessie pour lui demander de l'aide.

« Je ne sais pas ce qui lui prend ! Viens vite, Jessie ! »  
Miaouss continuais de chuchoter très rapidement. « … îles, quatre enfants viendrons éclairer… »

Les longs cheveux de Jessie descendirent comme un rideau sur le plancher ou Miaouss s'était finalement écroulé, mais il ne le remarqua pas. James était également trop inquiet pour s'en rendre compte, mais il sentit son odeur de crème solaire qui lui tournait un peu la tête – ohla, encore un peu et il tombait dans le même état que son ami.

« C'est sans doute le soleil…  
-… Nuit aux cinq lunes, je serais seul. » Ses yeux se fermèrent lentement, et Jessie le souleva du sol.  
« C'est vraiment étrange… Il divaguait complètement. »

James vint spontanément les entourer tous les deux de ses bras. « Ramenons-le à la cabine, il a besoin de repos.  
-D'accord. »

o

La première chose qu'il ressentit en se réveillant, c'est la queue d'Eoko qui l'entourait, et qui probablement lui prodiguait des soins. La première chose qu'il vit, ce sont les deux grands yeux inquiets de James.

« Eeeeh… J'ai mal à la tête. J'ai l'impression d'être un Psykokwak !  
-Tu t'es fait une insolation. » Lui répondit doucement son ami. « Repose-toi encore un peu. »  
Miaouss referma les yeux, puis se rappela soudain. « Eh, j'ai eu le temps de te faire ma prédiction ?  
-Laquelle ?  
-Eh bien, que tu allais enfin embrasser Jessie.  
-C'est tout ? »

Miaouss se releva brusquement du lit. « Eeeh, pour toi c'est déjà énorme, surtout si tu continues à te comporter de la sorte ! »  
James battit en retraite. « Je veux dire, tu n'as pas fait une prédiction, mais cinq, avant de tomber dans les pommes. Mais je n'ai pas très bien compris les deux dernières…  
-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?  
-Oui, tu as même compté : un baiser, deux mariés, tous les trois…  
-Quoi ? Mais… Je n'ai imaginé que le baiser ! » Miaouss se plaqua les pattes sur la bouche.

« Imaginé ?  
-Oui… Enfin, je voulais te booster un peu pour que ça se réalise. » Il prit une mine désolée. « Je pourrais t'aider pour que ma prédiction se réalise…  
-Celle-là ce serait bien, surtout que Jessie n'a pas entendu les premières. »

Miaouss leva la patte et jura qu'il ferait tout pour l'aider et qu'il ne parlerait plus des prédictions. « Mais la quatre et la cinq ?  
-Je ne suis pas tout à fait sûr de vouloir quatre enfants…. Et la cinq était incompréhensible, mais tu parlais de cinq lunes, comme quoi tu serais seul. » Il haussa les épaules.

« Du grand n'importe quoi. Les prédictions, c'est nous et nous seul qui les réalisons !  
-Si on en a envie…  
-Tu en as envie ?  
-Je ne serais pas contre les trois premières.  
-Je pense que Jessie aimerais bien aussi.  
-Tu… » Bégaya James. « Tu crois ? » Cela fit rire son ami poilu, et l'hilarité se fit générale.

Lorsque Jessie entra avec des baies, elle se demanda pourquoi tout le monde, même Qulbutoké, se tenaient les côtes.


	2. Chapter 2

C'était étrange de voyager sur un bateau – sans y entrer illégalement, sans le suivre, sans s'y accrocher, bref, en payant leur place. Cela ne leur était plus arrivé depuis le St Anne et encore, ils y étaient déguisés.

C'était encore plus bizarre de débarquer dans une région ou le morveux n'était pas déjà là, même s'ils se doutaient qu'il ne faudrait pas si longtemps avant qu'il ne s'y aventure.  
Mais rien ne les avait préparés aux étrangetés et bizarreries d'Alola. Ici, James se découvrit encore plus riche avec sa collection de capsule de bouteille et c'est uniquement leur expérience qui leur fit éviter un vol manifeste de la part des sbires de la Team Skull. Il n'y avait ni arène ni badge, donc ils se demandaient franchement ce que le morveux allait y faire.  
Il y avait la mer, absolument partout. Même près des montagnes, il y avait la mer. Aucun endroit d'aucune île n'avait pas une vue sur la mer. Il n'y avait qu'en tombant dans un puits qu'on pouvait éviter la mer, et les habitants ne la regardait même plus.

Jessie se fit tresser de mille manière ses cheveux et fini par se décider sur une coupe qui lui laissait le visage dégagé, parce qu'il faisait très chaud. Ils restèrent quelques temps dans un hôtel, avant de louer un petit appartement dans le centre de la ville portuaire.

o

Le temps s'immobilisa.

o

Miaouss disparu de plus en plus souvent et de plus en plus longtemps, avant de revenir après deux semaines de vadrouille plus motivé que jamais. Il sauta sur la terrasse et se balada sur la rambarde en fer forgé. Il gratta au carreau, et James vint lui ouvrir.

« Ah, ben, quand même !  
-Pardon, j'étais en apprentissage. Il faudra que je vous montre quelque chose, mais avant… » Il regarda derrière James pour s'assurer que Jessie n'était pas là. « Est-ce que ma prédiction c'est réalisée ?  
-Rien du tout.  
-Je commence à trouver ça long.  
-A qui le dis-tu… »

o

Jessie adorait la vie sur cette île, en théorie. En pratique, James et elle s'éloignaient de plus en plus, et elle détestait ça. Elle n'arrivait pas à comprendre ce qui se passait : elle se faisait jolie, et il se faisait plus sombre. Elle ne faisait rien, il sortait, elle faisait un pas en avant, lui reculait sur le côté. Pourtant, Miaouss les laissaient de long moments seuls, et il lui avait confié qu'il espérait que ça les rapprocherait, mais cette île… avait l'effet inverse sur leur relation.  
Elle s'en était rendu compte sur d'autres personnes, dans leur voisinage. Ici, le bonheur était la théorie, et cela rendait sombre et amer un grand nombre de personnes qui n'étaient pas doués pour la pratique du bonheur.

Alors c'est Jessie qui sortait, qui essayait de profiter au maximum des couleurs, des senteurs, du soleil… Mais tout semblait gris si James n'était pas là pour en profiter avec elle.  
Elle vit des étoffes chamarrée en vitrine et elle eut une folle envie de s'offrir une robe – peut-être que James la regarderait avec un tissu pareil…

o

« La vérité est… que cet endroit m'oppresse.  
-Tu sais, j'ai visité un peu l'arrière-pays, et c'est tout à fait différent. Quittez la ville. Rester près du port ne vous feras pas prendre le bateau du retour… »

James réfléchit un peu à ce que Miaouss lui avait dit. « Tu parlais d'un restaurant tout à l'heure.  
-Oui ! Il est à une cinquantaine de kilomètre d'ici, en pleine cambrousse. Absolument charmant.  
-Avec vue sur la mer ?  
-Non.  
-Pas possible !  
-Et pourtant la plage est à vingt mètre, mais y'a un énorme rocher devant qui la cache. » Il rigola. « Les autochtones l'adore.  
-Je vais réserver… hum… » Il s'était emparé de l'annuaire et cherchait les références du restaurant Au rocher. « Trois couverts ?  
-Tu te fiches de moi ?  
-Euh… Deux, hein ? Mais tu seras aux alentours ?  
-Mais ouiii ! Alors, tu vas le décrocher, ce maudit téléphone ? »

o

Jessie ne dit pas qu'elle était rentrée et fila directement dans sa chambre pour se changer. Elle avait finalement craqué sur deux robes. Elle préférait la rouge, mais la vendeuse, une vieille mémé un peu sorcière vaudou, lui avait dit que la bleue lui permettrait de voir trois vœux exaucé les trois premières fois qu'elle la porterait. Elle s'admira dans la glace : elle lui allait quand même bien et s'accordait parfaitement avec ses yeux. Même sans les vœux, ce n'était pas une mauvaise affaire.

Elle se dirigea vers la cuisine, redoutant le regard que James poserait sur elle. Elle eut une première surprise : il la regardait. Puis une seconde : il souriait.

« Je suis content que tu sois rentrée… J'ai une surprise. » Et, encore mieux, son sourire s'élargissait.  
« Ah ?  
-Très jolie ta robe, au fait…  
-Je… euh… viens de me l'offrir ! » Elle rougit.

« C'était une bonne idée. Oui, donc, la surprise, c'est que nous allons ensemble au restaurant samedi.  
-Oh ! Miaouss est rentré ? » Elle regarda autour d'elle et fini par le repérer en train de somnoler sous la table basse.

« Oui… mais nous y allons tous les deux. » Était-ce elle ou bien les joues du jeune homme s'étaient également empourprée ?  
« Oh.  
-Hum.  
-Et… » Elle chercha que dire, se rendant compte soudain que c'était leur première vraie conversation depuis des semaines. « Il est où, ce restaurant ?  
-C'est un secret ! Mais c'est dans un endroit où l'on ne voit pas la mer.  
-Cela existe vraiment sur cette île ?  
-On dirait bien que oui. »  
Jessie jeta un œil au balcon, qui donnait sur la mer. « Ce sera reposant. J'ai hâte d'y être.  
-Tu mettras cette robe ?  
-Hum… » Elle se rendit compte que l'un de ses vœux s'étaient exaucé. « J'en ai une rouge aussi.  
-Elle doit t'aller à merveille. »

La tête tournée vers l'autre côté, Miaouss fit un sourire au mur. Peut-être que sa prédiction s'avérera vraie si ils mettent tous les deux du leurs…


	3. Chapter 3

Le repas était divin, le cadre également. Il y avait en effet un énorme rocher qui les surplombait. Le restaurateur leur avait juré qu'il y avait un nid de Brindibou là-haut, mais ils n'en virent pas de toute la soirée. La musique cachait jusqu'au roulis des vagues, et enfin ils se sentirent un peu plus à l'aise. Ils parlèrent de choses et d'autre, des agissements de la Team Skull ou bien des entraînements de Jessie et de son Yanméga pour participer aux prochaines compétitions locales pour tenter de récupérer un ruban.

« Mais j'y pense, tu devrais utiliser Qulbutoké. » proposa le jeune homme comme ils attendaient le dessert.  
-Tu parles, il réussirait à tout faire rater…  
-Hum, je n'en suis pas si sûr… »

Sans le vouloir, Jessie avait réutilisé une tournure de phrase qui lui rappelait les nombreux reproches qu'elle lui avait faits dans le passé. Ils restèrent un temps à ne rien dire, puis, le jeune homme murmura : « … je suis désolé.  
-Hu ? Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ? Désolé pourquoi ? »

Les coupes glacées arrivèrent à cet instant, ce qui permit à James de réfléchir à sa réponse.

« Quand tu parles de tout faire rater… Cela me rappelle à quel point nos plans pour capturer Pikachu étaient mauvais. Et comment tu as dû endurer ça pendant des années…  
-Endurer ? C'était mes plans aussi, pas seulement les tiens, ni ceux de Miaouss. »

o

Sur une plage abandonnée, un Miaouss éternua, et ses congénères grisâtres lui demandèrent de se concentrer un peu plus s'il voulait parvenir à plier une petite cuillère par la simple force de son esprit.

« Ce que je veux dire, c'est que tu aurais pu être libre bien avant. »  
Elle hocha négativement la tête. « Giovanni n'avait aucune intention de me laisser partir. Et je suis bien mieux avec toi… avec vous… que n' importe où d'autre. »

Poussé par un élan de courage, James saisi la main de Jessie et la serra. Il sentit une pression en retour, et son cœur chavira.

« Jessie…  
-Oh, mais laissez-moi vous remplacer vos cuillère à sorbet, m'sieur-dame ! » Le serveur se pencha sur leur table, et ils se lâchèrent la main en même temps. « J'avais jamais vu ça ! Elles sont toute pliées ! »

Il s'éloigna après leur avoir donné d'autres couverts et ils purent commencer à déguster les glaces. Jessie soupira.  
« Et si on en profitait pour se promener un peu dans le coin, avant de rentrer ? Il est tard, mais la lune éclaire fort dans le ciel. » Lui proposa James.

« Pourquoi pas ? » Elle songea qu'il lui prendrait peut-être la main à nouveau en marchant.

Cela ne s'était pas passé comme prévu. Ils avaient un peu dansé dans une clairière, alors qu'ils pouvaient encore entendre la musique joyeuse du restaurant, ils s'étaient promené main dans la main, tout aurait pu être parfaits s'ils n'étaient pas tombés sur un nid de Noeunoeuf.

« C'est marrant, ils ont une drôle de couleur. Je les aime bien. » S'étonna James. « Pourtant ce n'est pas un Pokémon que j'aimais particulièrement.  
-On n'a pas pris nos Pokémons avec, mais j'ai une Pokéball vide. Te connaissant, tu n'auras qu'à lui donner un truc à manger et il te suivra comme si tu étais sa mère. »

James se pencha en effet sur les petits Pokémons. « Coucou ! J'ai des biscuits si vous voulez.  
-Noeeuuu.  
-Non ? Oh, bon, tant pis. Je laisse le paquet ici, au cas où. »  
Il le déposa par terre, et se pris une branche en pleine figure.  
« Eeeh, mais d'où vient cette branche de palmier qui… »

Jessie émit un son de terreur étouffée.  
« Noa…  
-Oh, non, on n'est pas dans une palmeraie…  
-Mais au milieu d'un troupeau de Noadkoko à long cou ! »

Ils se rapprochèrent et s'enlacèrent, cherchant de la protection dans les bras de l'autre, et crièrent en cœur avant de s'enfuir.

o

Inquiet de ne pas les voir revenir, Miaouss partit à leur recherche et les trouva au petit matin, endormis sur une plage, les vêtements en lambeaux.  
« Eh bien, je m'attendais à… Hum, je ne sais pas, un baiser, pas à ce que vous vous arrachiez les vêtements dans le feu de l'action… » Il se cacha les yeux.

« Arrête de raconter des bêtises. » Grogna Jessie.  
« Des dragons. Des dragons partout.  
-C'était des Noadkoko, James.  
-Mais ici, ce sont des dragons.  
-Il a raison. » Intervint Miaouss. « J'en conclu que votre rendez-vous s'est mal terminé ?  
-Oui.  
-Même pas un petit baiser ?  
-Chuuuut Miaouss !  
-Mais chuuuut ! » Répondirent les deux humains en même temps.  
Le félin haussa les épaules. « Bah, débrouillez-vous.  
-De quoi tu parles ? De quel baiser ? » Feint Jessie. James osa un pas en avant.

« J'avoue… » Commença-t-il, rassemblant son courage en inspirant. « J'avoue que j'ai demandé un coup de main à Miaouss pour organiser ce rendez-vous. Je voulais t'avouer mon amour. »  
Jessie, le souffle coupé, regarda attentivement son ami. La mine soumise, les yeux fuyant, il crevait de peur devant sa réaction. Elle aurait voulu qu'il ose encore plus… Qu'il s'affirme… Qu'il…

« HAAHAHAHAHAHAHA ! »  
Le choc se marqua sur le visage de James. « Elle… se moque de moi ? Mais… Qu'est-ce que je dois faire pour qu'elle me regarde ? » il continua, plus bas : « Pour qu'elle m'aime…  
-Sache ! » Cria-t-elle en levant le doigt bien haut. « Sache que je n'épouserais que l'homme qui me ramènera un Goupix des neiges du haut de ces montagnes ! » Elle pivota pour pointer la montagne principale – un volcan en réalité – qui surplombait l'archipel.

Miaouss se frappa le visage de ses pattes devant l'énormité de la situation qui venait de se dérouler devant ses yeux. James et son manque d'assurance… Jessie et sa fierté mal placée…


	4. Chapter 4

Depuis trois jours, James n'était pas réapparus, Jessie n'avait plus prononcé un mot et Miaouss consultait le bulletin météorologique avec inquiétude. Si les jours précédents avaient été frais au sommet de la montagne, un blizzard devrait se lever aujourd'hui.

Miaouss vint se poser au-dessus des couvertures du lit ou Jessie faisait semblant de dormir.  
« Lève-toi ! James est en danger.  
-Hmm, laisse-moi dormir.  
-Je sais que tu ne dors absolument pas. Pour l'instant, James est en short au sommet d'une montagne et prêt à se retrouver coincé dans un blizzard mortel.  
-'m'en fou. »  
Jessie se retourna, faisant tomber Miaouss du lit.

o

Heureusement qu'il avait loué ce manteau au pied de la montagne ! Et ce pantalon de ski. C'est que, mine de rien, il ne faisait pas chaud.  
Malheureusement il devrait rembourser le manteau, car il avait croisé un Sablaireau des neiges de fort méchante humeur. Son combo-griffe avait lacéré son torse, mais grâce au rembourrage, lui-même n'était pas blessé. Il avait fait sortir Tutafeh et l'avait envoyé en éclaireur, pour qu'il le prévienne s'il trouvait un Goupix, mais il n'était toujours pas revenu à cette heure. Le vent se levait, et il commençait à s'inquiéter.

« Etrange, ce matin, il faisait plutôt beau. »  
Il s'était réveillé en pleine nature, comme au bon vieux temps où ils voyageaient comme des vagabonds. Il regrettait parfois ce temps-là… Pas pour les larcins et le ventre vide, mais pour la liberté et cette complicité qu'il avait tissé avec Jessie au fil du temps.

« Elle pensait vraiment que je ne serais pas capable de faire ça pour elle… »  
Le vent se faisait plus fort et soulevait la neige au sol, s'engouffrant dans les déchirures de son manteau.  
« Comme si je n'étais qu'un incapable… »  
Le froid se fit plus dur.  
« Comme si… » De la neige entra dans sa bouche et son nez, et ça le fit tousser. Sa rage retomba et la peur vint s'insinuer dans son esprit.

« Ohlala… Mais je ne sais même pas par ou redescendre… Tutafeh ? TUTAFEH ? »  
Il criait désespérément après son Pokémon mais le vent modifiait sa voix – ou alors, il était trop loin… Mais Tutafeh ne vint pas.  
Dans les rocher, des Sabelettes observaient l'humain avancer à l'aveuglette.

o

Miaouss augmenta le volume de la télévision durant le bulletin Météo, et ça réveilla Jessie.  
« 'mpf, moins fort.  
-Tu entends ? »  
La voix du présentateur annonçait joyeusement qu'une tempête de neige terrible s'abattait sur la montage.

« Ce n'est pas le moment de skier, haha ! Par contre, sur les plages, avec la belle houle, vous pourrez profiter du surf…  
-Il est là-haut.  
-Tu n'en sais rien. Et même, qu'est-ce que je ferais s'il y était, hm ? »  
Jessie pris un air fier en se faisant couler un café.  
« Tu irais le sauver. C'est ce que tu fais toujours. » Elle haussa les épaules. « Et il y est, je le sais. Tu crois vraiment que, parce qu'ils n'ont pas de langage que tu peux comprendre, les Pokémons ne parlent pas entre eux ? »  
C'était une pique – évidemment que les Pokémons discutaient entre eux. Miaouss leur avait servi d'interprète à de si nombreuses reprises…  
« Et que disent les Pokémons ?  
-Qu'il y a un fou au sommet de la montagne, et qu'il continue à la gravir malgré le fait qu'il ait été blessé par un Sablaireau. » Il fit une pause, puis repris. « Enfin, les Sabelettes ont dit ça à un Hélédelle qui volait par-là, qui en a parler à un Miaouss qu'il a croisé en redescendant, qui a avertis la meute dont font partie des amis à moi, qui ont reconnus James à la description… »

Jessie laissait le café couler et fini par se brûler les mains lorsque le liquide déborda de sa tasse.  
« Vint au fait.  
-Il a été blessé hier. Le torse lacéré… » Miaouss pris une voix grave. « Seul, dans le froid, la neige et le vent…  
-Et ses Pokémons ?  
-Les Pokéballs sont dans sa chambre, il n'avait pris que Tutafeh. »  
A cet instant, on frappa à la fenêtre. Un masque flottait derrière la vitre, et Tutafeh apparu progressivement.

o

La rumeur exagère tout : James n'était pas blessé, mais il était bel et bien seul, dans le froid, la neige et le vent… Il n'avait trouvé aucun Goupix, ni aucun chemin de retour. Il s'était assis derrière un rocher qui le protégeait du vent et priait pour ne pas se retrouver coincé sous une congère et transformé en glaçon. Il serrait contre lui son sac à dos, qui protégeait au moins le haut de son corps contre le terrible froid.

« Au pire, je lui rapporterais de la neige… Je mettrais du sirop dessus… » Sa voix faiblissait. « Elle adore ça. »  
Dans le brouillard, il vit une silhouette ailée s'approcher. Ce n'était pas des ailes d'ange, mais avec une telle allure, cela ne pouvait n'en être qu'un.  
« Jessie… »  
Des bras chaud l'entourèrent, il sentit qu'on l'attachait et qu'il s'élevait.

o

Il faisait chaud, et Jessie était là. C'était donc ça, le paradis ? se demanda-t-il.  
« Je suis mort ?  
-Non, espèce d'idiot. Yanméga t'a transporté jusqu'ici. Comme tu n'étais pas vraiment blessé, je ne t'ai pas emmené à l'hopital. » A voix basse, elle ajouta : « Pourtant, certains disaient que tu étais blessé…  
-Ah, ce Sablaireau ne m'a pas raté, mais je m'en suis bien sortis. Je devrais juste rembourser le manteau. » Il sourit. « Tu es venu me chercher ? C'était toi, l'ange ?  
-Quel ange ?  
-Une belle jeune fille avec des ailes de libellule.  
-Sans doute. »

Un silence se réinstalla entre eux. Miaouss sauta sur le lit, se mettant volontairement entre les deux.  
« Tutafeh nous a guidé.  
-Ah ! Je suis content, il va bien ? » Le Pokémon parlant hocha la tête.  
« Les desserts sont prêt » ajouta-t-il.  
« Hu ? »  
Jessie rougit.  
« Tu tenais la glace contre toi en murmurant… » Miaouss étouffa un petit rire. « Du sirop, du sirop pour Jessie…  
-La neige ne fondait pas tellement tu avais froid. » Ajouta la jeune femme, les yeux brillants. « Est-ce que tu veux bien aller les chercher ? » demanda-t-elle ensuite à son ami.  
« Evidemment ! » Et Miaouss disparu dans l'embrasure de la porte.

Lorsqu'il revint, les rires fusaient de la chambre, et il les entendait depuis l'escalier… C'était quoi ? Une bataille de chatouille ? Il voulait participer aussi !

Arrivé sur le palier, il n'entendit plus les rires et il se précipita, inquiet. Il resta dans l'embrasure de la porte et constata que sa première prédiction s'était réalisée… Puis alla reporter les glaces dans le frigo – ses amis avaient d'autres douceurs à savourer.


	5. Chapter 5

Au milieu d'une forêt touffue, sur une autre île, le plus loin possible des Noadkokos, ils avaient craqués pour une petite auberge laissée à l'abandon pendant quelques années. C'était une route fréquentée des dresseurs et des voyageurs, et, après quelques travaux de restauration, ils étaient prêts à ouvrir.

« J'imagine que L'auberge de la plage, ce n'est pas vraiment…  
-En soi, on a un accès vers la plage à 100 mètres, mais l'intérêt, c'est qu'on ne voit pas la mer depuis les chambres.  
-Mais beaucoup de dresseurs viennent pour voir la colonie de Raichu sur la plage… »  
Le débat sur le nom de l'auberge allait bon train. En effet, tout était en place : cuisine équipée, frigos garnis, chambres préparées pour accueillir les premiers visiteurs… Il ne restait qu'à installer l'enseigne.

« Et L'auberge de la forêt, c'est trop banal.  
-L'auberge des Raichu Surfeurs ? » Proposa finalement James. « D'ailleurs, j'ai été chercher les planches ce matin en ville, on n'aura plus qu'à les proposer à la location.  
-Il faut les cirer, avant. » Remarqua Jessie. Elle pilait des glaçons pour en faire sa spécialité à la carte… C'était la seule chose que Miaouss et James l'avait autorisé à faire dans la cuisine.

« J'en ai déjà ciré deux, mais c'est long. Au fait, j'avais pensé à faire sculpter l'enseigne définitive en forme de planche de surf…  
-Pitié, c'est d'un cliché… » Jessie soupira. « C'est déjà la fin de l'après-midi. Si nous ne trouvons pas vite une idée, ce sera L'auberge sans nom pour les visiteurs. »  
Des éclats de voix attirèrent leur attention et ils se mirent d'instinct en position de défense. Après tout, même ici, on pourrait les retrouver, non ?

Mais ce n'était qu'une bande d'enfant du village voisin qui venait voir l'auberge. Miaouss démarchait depuis le matin dans les environs en annonçant l'ouverture de l'établissement, ce n'était donc pas étonnant.

« Eh m'dame, c'est ici l'auberge dont le Miaouss parlant fait la pub ?  
-Super pub, ouai ! »  
Jessie sortit sur la terrasse pour les accueillir. « Bonjour les enfants. Je vous ai déjà vu dans le village d'à côté, vous voulez l'une de mes glaces pilée ? » Elle leur fit un clin d'œil. « C'est cadeau aujourd'hui, en échange, pensez à parler de notre auberge, hum ? »

Les enfants éclatèrent de joie et ils envahirent la terrasse.  
« Mais ils sont combien ? Haha ! » James aida Jessie à leur servir les glaces.  
Il n'y eu pas d'autres clients, mais ils n'en attendaient pas. Miaouss revint, et il était manifeste qu'il était devenu la coqueluche des gamins. Certains parents les rejoignirent à la tombée de la nuit, et ils insistèrent pour payer.

o

Comme un vent frais se leva, ils se décidèrent à partir. Un petit garçon vint demander une lanterne.  
« C'est toi qui va la porter ? » demanda James en lui tendant un lampion en papier. « Fait attention.  
-Pas de soucis, m'sieur, j'ai l'habitude… C'est toujours moi qui éclaire le chemin. » Répondit-il avec fierté.  
James eu l'impression que sa tête résonnait. Cela lui rappelait quelque chose…

« En tout cas… » Repris le gamin, « on parlera à tous les voyageurs de votre super glace. » Il sourit. « On est bien, à l'auberge du Miaouss qui parle. »  
James lui sourit en retour, tout en sachant que leur auberge ne pourrait plus jamais porter un autre nom, maintenant. « Merci ! »

Ils les saluèrent jusqu'à ce que la petite troupe ne fût plus visible, au détour du sentier. Les Pokémons, tous lâchés à la demande des enfants, roupillaient déjà sous la véranda.  
« Hmmm… L'enseigne pourra attendre demain. » Déclara James.

« Oui. » répondit Jessie. « Et avec ce que j'ai entendu, je pense vouloir dormir une nuit de plus avant de supporter une immense tirade d'un Miaouss fier comme un paon… »  
Ils rirent de bon cœur et Mime Jr les imita dans son sommeil.  
La lumière des torches se reflétait sur les cheveux roux de Jessie, et James songea à la chance qu'il avait. Avec douceur, il lui prit la main pour l'entrainer vers l'intérieur. Ce n'est qu'une fois dans leur chambre que Jessie osa reparler.  
« C'était une belle soirée.  
-Il y en aura plein d'autres.  
-Fatigante, quand même. » James lui fit une grimace. « Oui, plein d'autre aussi. Ce n'est pas un boulot de tout repos. »

Il se plaça derrière elle et l'enlaça, puis posa son front sur l'épaule de la jeune femme. « Je t'aime. » murmura-t-il.  
Se retournant dans ses bras, elle vint poser un baiser sur ses lèvres. « Moi aussi, James.  
-Dis-le. »

Elle ne pouvait pas voir ses yeux, qu'il tenait baissé. C'est vrai qu'elle ne lui disait pas si souvent… « Je t'aime. » Cela lui fit lever les yeux, et l'effort de Jessie se voyait récompenser. Elle adorait ses yeux de jade... Leurs sourires vinrent se joindre à nouveau dans un baiser plus profond.

« Huhu, il ne t'en faut pas beaucoup pour être heureux…  
-Je suis déjà pleinement heureux. Chacun de tes mots sont des cerises en plus sur notre gâteau. » Elle rit à nouveau, non pas de moquerie face à l'expression un bancale de son amoureux, mais de ravissement.

« Notre gâteau ?  
-Enfin, si tu veux bien d'un gâteau.  
-Cela dépend du gâteau… du type de gâteau.  
-Que dis-tu d'un cake avec du glaçage blanc ?  
-On ne reparlera demain matin. » Devant l'expression un peu déçue de James, elle craqua. « Du gâteau, d'accord ? J'accepte le reste avec joie. C'est juste que je n'aime pas tellement les cakes. »

Il la serra un peu plus fort et cacha son visage contre elle. Elle se sentit soudain soulevée de terre et il la porta jusqu'au lit.


	6. Chapter 6

A la base, Sacha avait pris le bateau seul, mais en débarquant au port, il s'était déjà fait deux compagnons de voyage.

Le premier était une fille plus jeune, Flambe, qui combattait principalement avec des Pokémons flippants (notamment un Funécire très mignon, mais très désagréable) et avait pour but de capturer un Ossatueur de type Spectre à Alola.

Le second compagnon était un jeune homme plus âgé que Sacha (qui avait maintenant 15 ans), Leroy, originaire des îles, et qui espérait instaurer un système d'arène dans sa région d'origine – et mettre la pâtée à la Team Skull, accessoirement.

Sacha, quant à lui, avait surtout hâte de voir les différences d'évolutions de Pokémons qu'il connaissait déjà… Et ambitionnait d'aller faire étudier le surf à Pikachu auprès des Raichus de ces îles. On lui avait renseigné un bon spot, et son fidèle compagnon était très enthousiaste.

o

Quelques semaines plus tard, Ossatueur avait rejoint l'équipe de la fille, Funécire avait évolué en Mélancolux (qui, définitivement, n'était pas fréquentable du tout), ils avaient étudiés des Goupix de glace (et même un Feunard) au sommet de la montagne, Sacha avait attrapé un Ratata à grosses moustaches et fait le tour de plusieurs îles… Et c'est enfin qu'ils arrivèrent à la plage ou vivait la plus importante colonie de Raichus surfeurs.

« J'espère que ça ne vous ennuie pas si on reste quelques jours dans le coin… » dit-il à ses compagnons.  
« J'en profiterais pour vous apprendre le surf aussi ! » lui répondit Leroy, enthousiaste.  
« Pas contre… Mais j'aimerais bien éviter de camper.  
-Aaah, Flambe et son confort ! » Soupira Sacha, avant d'éclater de rire.

« C'est ça, moque-toi de moi. Mais je remarque qu'il commence à faire sombre, et si vous voulez que je demande à Mélancolux de nous éclairer… Ou alors rejoindre l'auberge renseignée dans le guide touristique… »

Les deux garçons frissonnèrent. « Ok pour l'auberge.  
-C'est loin ?  
-Non, nous allons bientôt la rencontrer, il n'y a qu'un seul chemin, et elle est au croisement qui mène à la plage. »

Ils marchèrent en silence quelques minutes. « Ils en disent du bien, au moins, de cette auberge ? » demanda Leroy. « Surtout niveau nourriture, mon ventre crie famine.  
-Huum… attend, je vais lire. » Elle ressortit son guide et l'ouvrit au marque-page. « Tiens, c'est des gens de Kanto qui la tiennent. Comme toi, Sacha !  
-Est-ce qu'on mangera enfin de la nourriture qui n'est pas à base de poisson ?  
-Spécialités : différents plats de nouilles, glace pilée. Literie : Excellente.  
-Miam.  
-Pika ! » Intervint Pikachu, déjà tout excité à l'idée d'aller surfer avec les Raichus le lendemain matin.

« Ils louent des planches de surf de toutes tailles…  
-Cool ! Vous profiterez donc de mes cours en plus d'un bon lit ! Et elle s'appelle comment ? L'auberge de la plage ? Au repos du surfeur ? »  
Sacha rit à la liste de noms ridicules que Leroy égrainait.

« L'auberge du Miaouss qui parle. Faut avouer que c'est original, peut-être qu'il y a une meute de Miaouss gris dans le coin ?  
-Je n'ai jamais entendu dire que l'un de nos Miaouss psy puisse parler, même par télépathie… C'est peut-être juste une blague. Et toi, Sacha, qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? »  
Mais l'adolescent avait blêmit, Pikachu s'était figé, et le brouhaha venant de la terrasse de l'auberge arriva aux oreilles des trois jeunes gens.

« Hmm… Vous êtes sûr que vous ne voulez pas camper ?  
-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Tu entends ? Ils ont l'air de bien s'amuser ! Allons-y vite, j'ai faim ! »  
Leroy l'entraina vers la terrasse et Flambe les suivit en trottinant. Repérant une table libre, ils s'installèrent.

« J'espère qu'ils ont encore de la place pour la nuit… » S'inquiéta la jeune fille.  
« On a encore une chambre de quatre, si ça ne vous ennuie pas de dormir avec vos compagnons… » lui répondit une voix qui semblait venir de dessous la table. « Je vous la réserve ? Et que voulez-vous manger ?  
-Aaah ! Qu'est-ce que… Quooooiiiii !  
-Par Arceus, mais c'est vraiment un Miaouss qui nous parle ! Vilain chat, arrête de t'infiltrer dans ma tête avec tes pouvoirs ! » Leroy se tint la tête, feignant une douleur vive.

« Il n'utilise pas de pouvoir psy… » déclara Sacha. « Il parle vraiment.  
-Tu ne me feras pas avaler un truc pareil.  
-Je pense que je le connais. » Il baissa sa tête sous la table. « C'est toi, Miaouss ?  
-C'est un peu une question stupide, morveux. A quoi je ressemble, à ton avis ? »

Il releva la tête. « C'est bien Miaouss. Pas d'inquiétude, il a appris à marcher et parler, et n'a aucun pouvoir psy, il vient de Kanto, comme moi, et comme ses maîtres dont je devine maintenant l'identité... »  
Miaouss s'extirpa de dessous la table et les deux compagnons de Sacha constatèrent qu'il avait bel et bien le pelage crème et marchait effectivement sur deux pattes.

« De un, je n'ai pas de maître. Mais j'ai des amis. » Il sourit et fit un clin d'œil à Pikachu qui s'était approché de lui. « Ensuite, tu me sous-estimes, comme si j'allais passer plus d'un an dans ses îles et ne pas essayer d'apprendre des techniques Psy…  
-Oh, cool, et ça donne quoi ?  
-… Pour l'instant, c'est plus ou moins probant, mais l'entrainement ne me fait pas peur. Et toi, quoi de neuf ? » A cet instant, Jessie sortit sur la terrasse et chercha le Pokémon des yeux.

« Miaouss ! Tu prends la commande de cette table ? Parce qu'on commence à manquer de nouille, et… » Elle cessa de parler en apercevant une casquette bien connue posée sur une tête bien connue. « Oh non pas eux !  
-Eh ben c'est un accueil sympa ! » Grinça Flambe.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, eux et moi, on a un certain… » Sacha chercha ses mots. « Passif. Pikachu, reste près de moi.  
-Pi ?  
-Eh gamin, tu ne crois pas qu'on a autre chose à faire que de voler ton Pikachu ? J'ai des clients à servir. Vous mangerez quoi ?  
-Euh… Des nouilles sautées ?  
-Même chose.  
-Itou, double portion. »  
Jessie se détourna. « C'est en route !  
-Elle m'énerve, celle-là. Et elle a oublié de demander les boissons. » Râla la jeune fille.  
« Je peux m'en charger. » La coupa Miaouss.

Un peu plus tard, après les délicieuses glaces pilées, il était grand temps d'aller se coucher. Leroy et James parlaient de surf avec animation, Jessie et Flambe se chamaillaient pour des broutilles, et Sacha et Pikachu écoutaient Miaouss leur conter leurs aventures depuis leur arrivée à Alola.

« Moi, je les ai trouvé les Goupix.  
-Ne le dit pas trop fort, tu pourrais vexer James. » Le Pokémon se mit à pouffer. « Ce serait bien que vous restiez quelques jours. Ils se marient dimanche.  
-Nooon, sérieusement ? » Le sourire de Sacha s'agrandit. « Je commençais à me demander si je verrais ça de mon vivant (1).  
-Pikapi ? »

Miaouss se tourna vers la souris électrique pour lui répondre. « Non, ils ne le savent pas encore. Ils l'ont décidé avant que ça n'arrive.  
-J'ai eu du mal à comprendre le sens de la question de Pikachu. J'ai l'impression qu'il demandait s'il y avait une raison… Quelque chose dont on devrait se réjouir. Qu'est-ce qu'ils ne savent pas encore ? »  
Miaouss hocha négativement la tête, indiquant qu'il ne dirait rien de plus.

Vers l'heure la plus sombre de la nuit, toute l'auberge dormait, et Pikachu sortit sur la terrasse pour rejoindre Miaouss qui admirait la lune.  
« Pi ?  
-Bien sûr que ça les rendra heureux.  
-Pika.  
-Ah, tu parlais de moi ? Pourquoi ne serais-je pas heureux ?  
-Chu.  
-Non, je ne serais pas jaloux. » Il fit une pause. « Je te jure que je suis heureux. Leur famille… Ma famille s'agrandit ! »

(1) Nous aussi on se le demande.


	7. Chapter 7

Ils ne savaient pas très bien comment Christopher avait fait son compte, mais il était parvenu à être au courant du mariage, et c'est comme ça que Jessie se retrouvait face à sa robe de mariée tenue d'un côté par Didi, et de l'autre par la Mémé de James. Flambe avait également tenu à les accompagner, car elle appréciait Jessie, malgré leurs chamailleries.  
Les garçons, y compris Miaouss, avaient été bannit de cette pièce. Ils s'étaient rassemblés devant l'autel pour soutenir James.

« C'est moi qui porte les alliances, tu te rends coooomptes ! » Miaouss en pleurait presque en montrant son petit coussin à Pikachu. Mime Jr. faisait les cents pas, tout comme James et son pépé. Christopher avait dégainé une caméra devant laquelle Watkin faisait le pitre avec Sacha.

« On veut juste détendre l'atmosphère ! Viens avec nous Leroy ! »  
Et ils l'entrainairent dans une danse improvisée, sous le regard sévère du prêtre.  
« Les dimanches à Alolaaa… » Commençaient-ils à chanter.

o

Jessie enfila la robe, ou plutôt tenta… « Tu avais essayé cette robe, ma fille ? » lui demanda Mémé.  
« Oui, il y a trois semaines de ça… quatre peut-être…  
-T'as grossi ! » Se moqua Flambe en tirant la langue.  
« Hm, ça passeras avec quelques petites retouches… » Didi et Mémé se munirent d'aiguille et de fil blanc.

Pendant qu'elles s'affairaient, Jessie fronçait les sourcils. « C'est bizarre, je n'ai pourtant pas particulièrement mangé plus depuis… » Elle fit la grimace. « C'est même l'inverse. J'ai été un peu malade. »  
Mémé releva la tête. « Malade comment ? » Sa future belle-fille haussa les épaules.  
« Oh, des vertiges, de la nausée ce genre de chose. Sans doute un poisson un peu moins frais… ou le stress, haha ! » Les regards de Didi et Flambe se croisèrent.

« Tiens… tiens. Prends ta robe, ça devrait aller, d'accord ? Va l'essayer, ma chérie. » Jessie s'éclipsa dans la cabine d'essayage et Mémé se retourna vers les deux plus jeunes. « Laissons-lui cette journée. Ce n'est pas le moment de la questionner sur ce genre de chose. » Son regard se fit lointain. « Mais j'aurais une conversation avec elle demain.  
-Si c'est ça, ce serait génial ! »

Jessie rouvrit la porte de la cabine. « Ouf ! Elle passe ! » Puis ajouta : « Pourquoi est-ce que Didi sautille ? »  
Les trois femmes éclatèrent de rire. « Parce qu'elle est heureuse d'être ton témoin, mon enfant ! »

o

Elle était absolument magnifique. Sa robe était simple, sans fioriture, sans provocation. Elle n'avait besoin de rien de plus, et elle était vraiment la plus belle des mariées aux yeux de James. Il la vit remonter l'allée entre les chaises bien remplies… Tous le village était là, en plus de leurs quelques amis venus spécialement.

Leroy tenait la caméra et suivit le cortège : Miaouss ouvrait la marche avec son petit coussin, suivit de près par Jessie, qui avançait seule. Personne ne la conduisait à l'autel. Juste derrière se tenait Qulbutoké qui tenait la traine avec plus ou moins de talent, et Didi dans sa robe de témoin. La caméra fit un travelling vers James, qui semblait au bord de la panique et du bonheur à la fois. Son témoin, Christopher, semblait prêt à toute éventualité de sa part – évanouissement, fuite, crise de panique…

Doucement, James tendit la main, et Jessie vint la prendre. Il l'entraina à ses côté.  
Le prêtre se racla la gorge.  
« Hu-hum. Je vais maintenant procéder à la bénédiction de cette union… »  
Cela leur sembla extrêmement rapide, tant les deux amoureux s'étaient perdus dans les yeux de l'autre. A peine se souvenaient-ils s'être penchés pour prendre les bagues que Miaouss leur tendait, à peine avaient-ils entendu les prestations de serment de leurs témoins… Ils semblèrent sortir de leur rêve en s'embrassant. Voilà, à cet instant, ils étaient mariés.

o

Il y eu un soir de fête, et un petit matin fatigué. Tout le monde s'était endormi à l'auberge, sauf les deux principaux intéressés…

Jessie sortit du lit et se couvrit d'une couverture légère. Elle se dirigea vers la fenêtre pour regarder la cime des arbres. Son époux vint la rejoindre, l'embrassant dans la nuque  
« Est-ce qu'aujourd'hui est si différent d'hier ?  
-Hm ? Que veux-tu dire ? » Il commença à la chatouiller.

« Huhu, arrête… » Elle se tortilla. « Ce que je veux dire, c'est que nous nous étions déjà juré d'être unis pour le meilleur et pour le pire. » Elle ferma les yeux. « Avant d'être un couple, nous étions une équipe.  
-Nous pouvons être les deux. Si tu veux être tout à fait prosaïque, c'est vrai qu'à part nos deux noms sur un registre de mariage, rien n'a spécialement changé. Mais pour moi… »  
Il laissa sa phrase en suspend et resserra son étreinte.

« Pour toi ?  
-Cela efface une page de ma vie, et maintenant, je peux vraiment en écrire une autre. »  
Elle se tourna vers lui et posa ses mains sur son visage, ou elle sentit des larmes plus qu'elle ne les vit.  
« Je suis prêt.  
-Prêt ? » Elle sentit son sourire.

« Prêt à vivre cette aventure-là avec toi. Et puis… » Ses larmes se firent plus nombreuses. « Je sais que ce ne devrait pas être à moi de t'en parler… »  
Jessie plaqua ses mains sur les lèvres de James. « Chuut. Je sais. Cela fait quelques jours que j'ai droit à des sous-entendus, d'abord de Miaouss, ensuite de ta Mémé…  
-Miaouss a trop bu ce soir, il n'a pas pu tenir sa langue… Mais je ne voulais pas trop me réjouir avant que tu ne me le confirmes. »

Un baiser vint se poser sur ses lèvres.  
« Oui. » Murmura son épouse.  
« Oui… Oui ?  
-Oui. Je le savais, mais on préparait tellement le mariage… Je me disais que ça allait te faire paniquer. Donc je n'en ai parlé à personne. »

James éclata en sanglot.  
« Voilà, tu paniques !  
-Non, je suis… sigh… juste heureux. Tellement, tellement heureux. »


	8. Chapter 8

Pikachu s'éloigna du rivage, épuisé par les deux heures d'apprentissage du surf que les Raichus lui enseignaient amicalement. Il trainait sa planche derrière lui grâce à une corde. Miaouss vint à sa rencontre.

« Eh ! Tu veux que je porte la planche ? J'irais la ranger.  
-Pika ! » Ce qui signifiait : « Oh oui, merci ! » Il lui sourit, et continua « Et merci encore de me la prêter.  
-C'est rien. C'est difficile de surfer, je ne l'utilise pas souvent. Et puis, j'imagine que bientôt, elle servira surtout au bébé…  
-Il faudra quand même attende qu'il grandisse un peu. » Fit remarquer la souris électrique. « Et lui faire une combinaison en caoutchouc s'il veut surfer avec les Raichus.  
-Ahah, c'est certain ! »

Ils continuèrent à suivre le sentier qui menait à l'auberge.  
« C'est dommage que nous ne vivons plus d'aventures ensemble… » Remarqua Pikachu. « Je n'ai jamais eu d'aussi bon raconteur pour mes histoires.  
-Plus personne ne raconte tes aventures ?  
-Oh, si, mais aucun Pokémon ne les raconte comme toi. Grâce à tes poèmes épiques, j'étais presque devenu une légende… » Le Pokémon continua à parler dans sa propre langue. « Par contre, j'ai fait un truc, mais je ne sais pas si ça te plairait.  
-Hu ? Tu as piqué ma curiosité. » Miaouss s'arrêta sur le chemin, d'abord pour se reposer – cette planche était lourde, ensuite pour écouter ce que Pikachu avait à dire.

« Tu savais qu'il y avait un lai sur ton histoire à Hollywood ?  
-Oh, oui, c'est le Persian de mon ancienne bande qui l'avait composé. Un très bon poème sur un très bel amour déçus. » Il frissonna. « Il a eu du succès, même les Miaouss d'Alola le connaissait, c'est comme ça qu'ils m'ont accueilli. Il n'y a pas beaucoup de Miaouss bavard sur le continent… »

Pikachu agita la tête. « Quand je l'ai entendu, je ne t'avais pas vu depuis quelques mois… Comme je savais que vous aviez quitté la Team Rocket, j'ai décidé d'inventer un conte… avec une belle morale à la fin. » Il se tourna vers Miaouss, qui faisait des yeux ronds. « Pour te remercier d'avoir chroniquer mes aventures avec Sacha et de les avoir diffusé auprès des Pokémons que nous avons croisé… »

« Un conte ? Vraiment ? Wah, si je m'imaginais le héros d'un conte…  
-Pas plus improbable que le héros d'un poème, non ? Enfin… Je ne suis pas aussi doué que toi pour raconter les histoires, mais le conte m'est revenu de la bouche d'autres Pokémons, bien mieux tournés et sans trahisons. Et des détails en plus sur le début de tes aventures… »  
Miaouss éclata de joie. « Un conte ! Qui a du succès ! J'ai toujours adoré en raconter, mais si j'imaginais qu'un jour on en raconterait sur moi…  
-J'ai cru reconnaître un style très Arbok dans ces ajouts, mais je peux me tromper. »  
Ils regardèrent le ciel ensemble, se remémorant les premières fois où ils s'étaient croisés, ou ils s'étaient lancés dans cet éternel jeu du chat et de la souris.

« Ce sont des moments que je regrette, parfois. Même si je ne te courrais plus après pour te capturer, rassure-toi.  
-Moi aussi. Sacha était beaucoup plus jeune… Mais il a gardé son cœur innocent, c'est pour ça que je l'aime.  
-Il le gardera toujours. Je suis heureux que nous soyons réconciliés. »

Pikachu hocha la tête. « Je pense que nous allons bientôt quitter l'auberge. Je n'ai aucune influence, ou alors minime, sur les voyages de Sacha, mais j'espère que nous reviendront. »  
Miaouss sourit. « J'essayerais de vous envoyer des faire-part de naissance, si ça peut vous faire revenir. Je suis plein d'astuce, c'est comme ça que j'ai pu prévenir Christopher du mariage imminent…  
-Mais nous ne reviendrons qu'une fois…  
-Ou plus ! Quand je suis arrivé ici, j'ai fait cinq prédictions. Trois se sont déjà réalisées – pas dans l'ordre. La quatrième disait que Jessie et James auront quatre enfants.  
-Tant que ça ? Et la cinquième ? »

Miaouss fronça les sourcils. « Je ne l'ai jamais très bien comprise moi-même.  
-J'imagine que tu t'arranges surtout pour que tes prédictions se réalisent pour ne pas perdre la face, hum ?  
-Je suis démasqué ! Haha ! »

o

Tous les invités étaient repartis au compte-gouttes, et c'est finalement Sacha, Flambe et Leroy qui les saluèrent en dernier au bout du chemin qui menait à l'auberge. Le couple et leurs Pokémons restèrent encore un temps sur la terrasse après qu'ils aient disparus au tournant.

« Il va falloir se réinstaller dans une certaine routine… » Se désola Jessie.  
« Quelle routine ? Je doute que les mois à venir soient de tous repos. Déjà, il va falloir préparer la chambre du petit… » lui répondit James.  
« Chercher un parrain... » Intervint Miaouss.  
« Lui trouver un nom…  
-Et une marraine…  
-Te reposer…  
-Parce que tu vas être malade la moitié du temps !  
-On devrait développer un menu spécial bébé…  
-Bien, bien, j'ai compris ! On ne va pas s'ennuyer ! » Jessie esquissa un sourire en portant la main à son ventre. « Pas s'ennuyer du tout.  
-'Tooooké ! »

o

Mime Jr. était inquiet. Il y avait de l'agitation dans la maison, et il avait du mal à mimer cette agitation. James désigna l'extérieur du doigt, et il fit de même.  
« Miaouss, va sur la terrasse, et regarde si le médecin n'arrive pas.  
-Mi-mime ! » Renchérit le petit Pokémon d'un air autoritaire.  
« C'est si grave que ça ? » demanda le félin, inquiet.  
« Je ne sais pas. Il faut attendre le médecin pour savoir, mais je dois rester près d'elle… S'il te plait…  
-Vas-y, tu peux me faire confiance. »

James se précipita dans les escaliers et Miaouss ouvrit la porte de la terrasse. Il s'y posta après avoir pris une Pokéball sur la table du salon.  
Scrutant le chemin, il ne vit rien bouger, alors il appela Qulbutoké.  
« Mon ami… J'ai un mauvais pressentiment.  
-'Toké ? »

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eeeeh... Pour bien comprendre la première scène de ce chapitre (et la partie 3 qui arrive) : Les Pokémons sont intelligents. Ils communiquent entre eux. Pourquoi n'auraient-ils pas une histoire orale? Elle leur permet de transmettre des hauts faits de Pokémons à travers le temps, grâce à des chants, des poèmes, des contes... Comme le dit Pikachu, Miaouss est un sacré bon conteur, et il ne s'est pas contenté de narrer l'histoire de Pikachu et Sacha de son point de vue, il a également fait tourné bon nombre de plus courts texte sur des Pokémons qu'il a été amené à croisé le long de sa vie et qu'il a apprécié.
> 
> Il existe 3 textes sur Miaouss lui-même: le Lai de Hollywood, le conte de sa vie en tant que membre de la Team Rocket, et le poème épique qui narre ce qui se passera dans la troisième partie


	9. Chapter 9

Ses parents lui avaient raconté cette histoire très souvent : Comment Miaouss avait envoyé Qulbutoké chercher un Raichu surfeur sur la plage et l'avait ramené, comment le Raichu lui avait donné une décharge électrique et avait relancé son cœur qui s'était arrêté juste après sa naissance. Le médecin était arrivé bien après.

C'est pour ça qu'elle gardait son Raichu – celui-là même qui l'avait sauvé, et qui ne l'avait jamais plus quitté depuis – près d'elle et qu'elle s'était posté devant la porte de la salle d'accouchement. Si tout allait bien ce soir, Johanna aurait deux petits frères. Si tout se passait mal, elle aurait toujours Raichu pour sauver ses deux petits frères. Il n'y avait pas d'autre possibilité.

Quelqu'un s'assis par terre, près d'elle. C'était son papa, avec qui elle partageait ses yeux d'émeraude.  
« Je sais que tu t'inquiètes, Jo. Mais lorsque tu es née, on ne t'attendait pas si tôt. Là, on a pris nos précautions, et maman va être bien soignée.  
-Même si ça se passe mal, Raichu est là.  
-Je suis certain que tout se passeras bien. » Il la prit dans ses bras, et la petite fille de 6 ans se blottit contre le torse de son père. « Je t'ai pris un biscuit au distributeur. Tu peux le partager avec Raichu si tu veux. »

Elle commençait à grignoter sa moitié de biscuit lorsque soudain, la porte s'ouvrit. La sage-femme lui fit un grand sourire. « Bonjour, nouvelle double-grande-sœur ! »

o

Et son rôle de double-grande-sœur avec Julian et Jean, elle l'a pris très au sérieux. A peine pouvaient-ils marcher qu'elle les colla sur des planches de surfs. A 4 ans, on peut dire qu'ils étaient dans leur élément autant sur l'eau que sur la terre.

Sur la plage, James regardait sa petite famille s'ébattre dans la mer turquoise. Il vint rejoindre Jessie sous le parasol. Miaouss se plaça au soleil juste à côté.

« Il y a une projection cinéma demain soir au village. On pourrait prévoir de la nourriture et la vendre sur place.  
-Il faut en parler au maire. » Lui répondit James.  
« Des brochettes de poissons, ce serait parfait !  
-Mais arrêtez un peu de parler du travail et profitez un peu, tous les deux… »

James se coucha sur la serviette de plage.  
« J'irais bien surfer, mais j'aime surtout y aller avec toi… Et tu as dit non, tout à l'heure.  
-Pas aujourd'hui…  
-Mais s'il te plait…  
-Je ne me sens pas très bien. »

James sursauta. « Que se passe-t-il ? Tu as trop chaud ? On peut rentrer si tu veux.  
-Pas à ce point-là… » Elle haussa les épaules.  
Miaouss se mit à chantonner : « Un, deux, trois, quatre, c'est la vie, c'est la vie… »  
Ils sursautèrent.  
« Quoi ? Encore ?  
-J'imagine que s'il le dit… Mais je n'avais pas spécialement prévu un quatrième, moi ! On n'aura… » Un bruit de bisous l'interrompit. « …jamais assez de place ! On pourrait construire une extension ? »

Jessie parlait au vent. Elle avait senti un baiser se poser sur ses lèvres et maintenant, James se jetait dans l'eau.

« Les enfants ! Les enfants, venez ! J'ai quelque chose à vous dire ! »  
Le soleil brûlait sa peau, le sel brûlait ses yeux, le bonheur brûlait ses lèvres. James bascula en arrière lorsque ses trois enfants – Jo était déjà grande, et les jumeaux étaient espiègles – se précipitèrent sur lui.

La tête en arrière sur le sable, il vit Jessie à l'envers. L'amour brûlait son cœur.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voilà le dernier chapitre de la deuxième partie de "Aloha from Alola"


End file.
